Red River Parish, Louisiana
Red River Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the parish is 9,091. Major roads US Route 71 US Route 84 US Route 371 Louisiana Highway 1 Louisiana Highway 4 Louisiana Highway 174 Louisiana Highway 177 Louisiana Highway 480 Louisiana Highway 507 Louisiana Highway 509 Louisiana Highway 514 Louisiana Highway 515 Louisiana Highway 519 Louisiana Highway 783 Louisiana Highway 784 Louisiana Highway 787 Louisiana Highway 788 Geography Adjacent parishes Natchitoches Parish (east and south) Bossier Parish (north) Bienville Parish (northeast) Caddo Parish (northwest) DeSoto Parish (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the parish is: 57.66% White (5,242) 40.28% Black or African American (3,662) 2.06% Other (187) 21.7% (1,972) of Red River Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Red River Parish has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The parish reported 16 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.77 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Towns Coushatta - 1,964 Villages Edgefield - 218 Hall Summit - 300 Martin - 594 Unincorporated communities Abington Armistead Bayou Pierre Carroll Crichton Cross Roads Crosskeys (partly in Caddo Parish) East Point Emmett Fairview Alpha (partly in Natchitoches Parish) Gahagan Grand Bayou Halfway Hanna Harmon Hollingsworth Howard Lake End Liberty Loggy Bayou Magnolia Methvin Mount Zion New Hope Oxbow Piermont Redoak Westdale Williams Womack Climate Fun facts * The disputed gubernatorial election of 1872 increased political tensions in the state, especially as the outcome was unsettled for months. Both the Democratic Party and Republican candidates certified their own slates of local officers. Established in May 1874 from white militias, the White League was formed first in the Red River Valley in nearby Grant Parish. The organization grew increasingly well-organized in rural areas like Red River Parish. Soon White League chapters rose across the state. Operating openly, the White League used violence against officeholders, running some out of town and killing others, and suppressed election turnout among black and white Republicans. In August 1874 the White League forced six white Republicans from office in Coushatta and ordered them to leave the state. Members assassinated them before they left Louisiana. Four of the men murdered were the brother and three brothers-in-law of state Senator Marshall Twitchell. The White League also killed five to twenty freedmen who had accompanied the Twitchell relatives and were witnesses to the vigilante acts. ** Historians came to call the events the Coushatta Massacre. The murders contributed to Republican Governor William Pitt Kellogg's request to President Grant for more Federal troops to help control the state. Ordinary Southerners wrote to President Grant at the White House describing the terrible conditions of violence and fear they lived under during these times. ** With increased voter fraud, paramilitary violence against Republican blacks and whites, and intimidation at the polls preventing people from voting, white Democrats regained control of the state legislature in 1876. The population of the parish in 1880 was 8,573, of whom 2,506 were whites and 6,007 were blacks. In 1898 the state achieved disfranchisement of most blacks and many poor whites through a new constitution that created numerous barriers to voter registration. * Louisiana was the last state to issue same-sex marriage licenses in 2015 after a landmark Supreme Court decision to allow same-sex marriage in all 50 U.S. states. Red River Parish was the final holdout of Louisiana's 64 parishes when it continued to deny marriage licenses after 63 other parishes began doing so in late June 2015. Parish Clerk of Court Stuart Shaw was the only official besides Governor Colin Carpenter to continue to defy the Supreme Court's ruling even after the Clerks of Court Association reversed their "wait and see" position. * Martin was a bit of a sundown town back in the day, along with Hall Summit, and although times have changed, neither place is really too comfortable for non-whites, although Hall Summit has gotten better. * Edgefield makes most of its revenue off of speeding tickets. Category:Louisiana Parishes